Love you both, but love you more
by Megzzerr
Summary: Based on events from 2001. Lita's with Matt. Trish likes Jeff. Lita's furious...why? She's in love with Jeff, wasn't that obvious? Jeff/Lita/Matt/Trish. *Oneshot* Reviews and enjoy! :D


**Disclaimer- I own nothing all characters belong to WWE/TNA or themselves. This is based somewhat on the 2001 storyline involving Matt/Jeff/Lita/Trish and the Alliacne being WCW/ECW Is also involved, for those who don't know what i'm talking about...sorry! lol Enjoy guys! **

**Starring-Jeff & Matt Hardy, Lita and featuring Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus and The Dudley Boyz.**

**Story in Lita's Pov. **

I walked up the ramp with Trish, Matt and Jeff and looked down in the ring once more. The Alliances Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler had tried setting myself and Trish up before our tag team match this Sunday at Invasion. Trish and Torrie had an arm wrestling match tonight on Smackdown and I was in Trish's corner and Stacy in Torrie's. But when Torrie and Stacy began beating down Trish I made the save but suddenly I was grabbed by the hair, it was the Dudley Boyz. Bubba held onto my crimson hair and Torrie and Stacy held Trish while D-Von went to get a table but thankfully Matt and Jeff made the save.

As we walked up the ramp Jeff was holding Trish. I had never liked Trish but since we were both Team WWF and these two sluts were attacking the Divas I thought it best to have her as an ally. But ever since she had gotten friendly with Jeff , my dislike for her had turned to hatred. She had kissed Jeff two weeks ago on RAW and kissed Matt the week before that. But she had only kissed Matt as a distraction for The Big Show..whom she was managing at the time and although this seems odd, it angered me more that she kissed Jeff than when she lip locked my boyfriend.

As we all finally got to the back I looked to see Trish kiss Jeff on the cheek as a thank you for saving her from eating wood. I tried not to let it bother me and when he looked my way and went to speak I walked away pretending not to notice him. Matt had to go get ready for his match so I kissed him goodbye and entered our locker room alone. I had a quick shower and then straightened my hair now in a black lacy bra, boots, and denim jeans. I searched my bag for my black tank top but I couldn't find it. Suddenly I heard the door open and I jumped. "Oh sorry." Jeff said but not leaving. "Christ Jeff don't you knock!" I said hastily before finally finding my top and putting it on me quick. He looked at me in shock. I didn't blame him I never shouted at him. "Um no not when its my locker too Lita." He said smiling at me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Whatever Jeff."

"Lita is there something wrong?" He said and I started getting really annoyed while packing my cases.

"No Jeff I'm fine, why don't you go bother Trish, I'm sure she'll be happy to make conversation with you and so much more." I said bitterly.

"Wow." Is all he said. I didn't know why but his voice was really getting to me now.

"What was that Jeff?"

"Nothing."

"No come on Mr. Extreme what's on your mind?" I said crossing my arms.

"What's on my mind? That's not what's worrying me Li, its what's on your mind that's bothering me." He said closing the locker room door.

"Well stop worrying about me, you know me I can handle myself I'm not a damsel in distress like some people."

He looked at me and grinned. "Lita you may as well tell me this is all to do with Trish."

I looked at him and laughed. "What's to do with Trish?"

"This bitchy humour you've been in since she kissed me and we started hanging out." Jeff said and I nodded. Ugh he had to bring up their kiss.

"Yeah okay Jeff whatever you think."

"Just admit it you hate her." He said and I snapped.

"Yes Jeff I hate her, I fucking hate her and you should too! All the shit she's done to us over the years, she's cost you and Matt the tag titles, she's cost me the women's title, she pushed me through a table. She almost broke my back, she's attacked me, she's gotten Test and Albert to attack you. Don't you think all that is reason enough to hate her!" I shouted.

"She's different now!" He said.

"I cant believe you're defending her! After everything, you even saved her tonight!" I shouted.

"What did you want me to do? Matt was obviously going to save you! Did you want me to sit back while they put her through a table, just so you could get a tiny bit of revenge for her pushing you through it last year!"

"No I wanted you to save me not Matt!" I shouted. He stood quiet.

"What did you say?" He asked as I put a hand through my long crimson hair. What did I mean? I knew, but saying it… saying I wanted him and not Matt to save me tonight was only the beginning. I wanted him in so many ways.

"I said I wanted you to save me tonight…. Not Matt."

He came closer to me. "Lita I… I don't know what you're trying to say."

"Jeff a few months back you kissed me."

"I thought we were forgetting about that." He said as I closed my eyes remembering it.

"Forget it? It's the only thing I think about anymore! I know I said I felt nothing but that one kiss excited me more than anything than Matt has ever made me feel and I know that's wrong but that kiss didn't feel wrong Jeff."

He put his hands on his head thinking everything I just said to him going through him at once. I felt guilty saying it all to him when I was in a relationship with his brother but he was the one who kissed me!

"Is this all to get back at Trish? Cause its not funny!" He said. I put a hand through my hair and walked closer him.

"Jeff I'm not playing around! I tried to tell myself I had no feelings for you, that you were like a brother to me, that we were nothing but you're all that's on my mind anymore and seeing Trish kiss you and getting closer to you made me realise that I was jealous of her and its not because I hate her that it annoys me that you two could become more it's the fact that I want you and seeing you with her kills me Jeff!. More than you'll ever know."

"Lita I….." He was speechless.

"I'm sorry I said anything…I have to go." I said going for the door, but as I turned to leave I felt a hand spin me around and then Jeff Hardy's lips touched mine again. He placed his hands around my waist pulling me closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. This kiss…this man, Jeff Hardy the only thing I've been able to think about for weeks..months, It was happening he was kissing me and I was kissing back again and I loved it, every single second, I was on fire as his tongue entered my mouth. Finally he stopped and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Li, I always have." He whispered in my ear. Suddenly the door opened and we pulled away. It was Matt.

"Hey guys!" He said as he kissed my cheek. I smiled at him but my eyes didn't leave Jeff for a second.. He had just professed his love for me and then my boyfriend, his brother walks in. I loved Matt, I still love Matt but Jeff gets me, Jeff's life isn't just on wrestling, Matt's is. Jeff and I share other interests we go sky diving, we jam to music but Matt? He just cares about wrestling, he needs to learn theres more to life than the WWF.

"Hey man, how was the match?" Jeff said.

"It was awesome, I won so it's all good, anyways I'm going to go shower and then we'll get outta here and eat?"

"Sounds good." Jeff and I said together as we watched Matt leave.

"Do you really love me?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"You have no idea Li, you mean the world to me, do you know how hard its been to see you with Matt all the time? I was the one who wanted you to join Team Extreme years ago, I was the one who wanted to save you from Essa, hell whenever you were in trouble I wanted to save you, I wanted you in my arms..to keep you safe no matter what but somehow Matt had always gotten there first and I only thought you ever saw him and I had to live everyday of my life knowing he got to you first and all I could think about was what if I had asked you out first? But I knew I couldn't cause Matt told me he was crazy about you before I could tell him I was in love with you and it's the only thing I regret in my life." I was in tears as he poured out his heart to me.I ran over to him and kissed him again.

"I love you too, so much that it hurts, but I'll gladly take this pain for you Jeff Hardy." I said as he held me. Were we going to tell Matt? I didn't know, were we an item? I wasn't sure but all I knew is we loved each other and nothing else mattered at that point.

* * *

**Ok guys this has been my first fanfic in ages! Its not great but i needed to write something and i just happened to be watching an old WWF video :) Reviews would be awesome but then again the attitude era returning would be too!**


End file.
